


Two hearts, one bet

by Jaytimbubi



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Civilian Jason Todd, Civilian Tim Drake, Fluff, Jason Todd Needs Love, M/M, Plot Twists, Sexual Tension, Tim Drake Needs Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaytimbubi/pseuds/Jaytimbubi
Summary: Two hundred bucks if Jason sleeps with the cute Tim Drake, if not he'll have to give Roy and Dick a hundred each. Tim is innocent and sweet and Jason hates to be lying him, but he had expected things to turn out differently than they actually did.
Relationships: Jason/Tim, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 20
Kudos: 173





	Two hearts, one bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first published fic and deeply hope you will enjoy my work! I don't know if I will make a chapter just for smut yet (because my inspiration is a little OFF) even though I really want to
> 
> I hope you haven't read this kind of AU before, but have fun reading!

"Alright, bet's on." 

Jason grinned confidently so did Roy and Dick sitting around the table of the cafeteria when he finally agreed to the bet about fucking a student. 

"You should prepare the money, by the way. By the end of the week I'll get that ass and get the cash." He added to tease his friends now but Roy was already laughing like an idiot at his confident words. "Yeah. Right." The ginger said. 

"I do kinda think that Jason can sleep with him. He is pretty charming." Dick replied, leaning over the table to give Jason a fist bumb as they both laughed. 

"So, uh, who do I have to fuck?" Jason asked with another laugh as he looked around the cafeteria full of the students chattering and laughing away. He probably should have asked who the student was beforehand, Roy was a fucker so he must have chosen someone who was difficult to reach for. He also probably shouldn't have said it would take him a week to sleep with the student in question. He talked before thinking way too much. 

"Drake. Tim Drake. Blue eyes, cute ass." Roy replied teasingly like the ass he was. 

"Short, good grades, legal." Dick added. 

"So who?" 

It didn't ring a bell. 

"Ah, there the cute ass is." The ginger replied as he lifted his index finger to point towards the entrance of the cafeteria, Jason's eyes following to where he was pointing to see Drake. There were his two hundred bucks. 

He was wearing a black oversized hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. He had cute glasses on before he took them off and laughed at something the boy next him said as they sat at a free table while covering his mouth. His face was heart-shaped, his plump lips catching his attention as he licked his lips. 

He was the definition of innocence and Jason felt just a tiny spark of guilt for having to ruin said innocence. 

But maybe it would be a nice change for Drake.

"Ah fuck off." Roy laughed as he shoved Jason with his shoulder when he laughed at the bad grade he got from the math test. To be honest, his own grade wasn't much better but it was fun to fuck with Roy because he cared about his grades a little more despite never bothering to learn. 

"Ahh, look who's there." The redhead pointed out as he looked towards the end of the hall and Jason looked the same way to see Drake turning to his locker after waving his friend bye. He took his time as he checked him out, his teeth biting onto his bottom lip. "My two hundred bucks." He hummed, a smug smirk on his face. 

"You mean _Dick's_ and _my_ two hundred bucks." His friend corrected though Jason didn't even bother rolling his eyes, it would be a waste of time. He gave Roy a pat on the back. "See you later dude." He said and pushed Roy away as he kept walking forward and ignored his friend cursing. 

"Hey," He started as he leaned against the closed lockers with his shoulder whilst he kept his focus on Drake's eyes, though he would rather watch the way he sucked his pretty pink bottom lip in. He wanted to be the one doing that. 

Drake's blue eyes found his as a light shade of pink spread across the cheeks he would like to poke with his finger. Now that they were actually standing in front of each other, he realized just how fucking _tiny_ Drake was compared to him. How small would he even look when getting to his knees and— 

"Can I help you?" The student in front of him asked, his face remained neutral as he looked at Jason expectantly. 

Oh, he could help Jason in a lot of ways but he could tell him that later. 

"Just wanted to ask whether you had a ride home, uh," 

_Fuck, what was his name again?_

"Tim." Jason replied, managing to remember his name. He fucked up a little there, he should have left his name out. This wasn't smooth. 

The pretty student in front of him furrowed his eyebrows slightly at his question and indirect offer to get him home. 

"Why do you want to know?" Tim asked skeptically before his eyes locked onto his locker to continue placing his books in it and Jason took the given opportunity to gaze at his lips for a moment. 

"Well, you're cute and I can't have you walking home by yourself, could be dangerous. Even more so since we're in Gotham of all places." He replied perfectly with a grin, internally giving himself a pat on the back for his great answer. He was a good charmer. 

"Did you only notice that now?" Tim asked with a small laugh that was so close to the sound of pureness. 

_Drake was good._

"Of course not, I only got the courage to talk to you now." 

_But so was he._

Tim looked at him, clearly unimpressed by his answer even though he had a small smile. Jason was right with the theory that Roy picked someone hard to get, but he was a natural charmer, he could get to Tim the way no one else could, he was sure of it. 

"No, I don't have a ride home." The student replied in the end, making Jason grin while he closed his locker and adjusted his backpack before he gazed up at him. Jason looked right back at him. 

They stood there in silence for about a minute, none of them looking away. Tim's face was still and the expectation in his eyes continued to be there like the first second Jason talked to him. He couldn't figure out what he was expecting. 

"Aren't you gonna drive me home? Why are you still standing?" Tim asked as he held onto the straps of his backback with a risen eyebrow and surprised Jason. 

He hadn't expected him to be so straightforward. To be honest, Jason had expected him to be a stammering and blushing mess. He only got a blush at the beginning. 

It was hot though. 

"Just couldn't stop staring. Sorry." He answered smoothly and pushed himself away from the locker to lead the smaller male to his car. Tim's light fidgeting didn't go unnoticed, though he didn't mention it. 

Jason kept the conversation going for the most part during the ride because if he didn't they wouldn't talk at all and he couldn't have that. What surprised him the most was that they agreed on a lot of things which other people viewed differently most of the time and he kind of liked that. 

He truly hoped that he would still have contact to Tim after sleeping with him. 

Once he parked his car in front of Tim's dorm, he turned to the student with his phone in his hand as he handed it over to him with a grin on his face. 

Drake switched glances between him and his phone for a few seconds before a small and cute smile spread on his lips. He took Jason's phone to type his number in, then handed it back to him. Jason called the phone number to make sure Tim didn't give the number of someone else and grinned when he heard Drake's phone ring. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He hummed, smile on his face, while Tim opened the door and gave him a small laugh. 

Afterwards an 'alright' came from the shorter before he left the car and entered the building, leaving Jason in his car. 

"So far so good." Jason sighed as he started the car to drive off.

Jason had looked everywhere around the school for the student the next day, but it looked like lady luck was mad at him. He was growing frustrated as well, the student wasn't receiving his messages either. Drake hadn't answered his two calls either. If he was ignoring him he had no idea why. He didn't do anything. 

Other than the fact he wanted to get in his pants for money. 

But also because he was cute. That fact shouldn't be left out. 

"Have you checked out the library yet?" Dick asked as he packed his bag. The class just ended and they were free to leave because they didn't have any more classes for the day. 

"Not really." Jason replied, fishing a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket once they stepped outside. 

"You probably should. I see Drake learning there every once in a while. He might be there." His friend suggested, though he probably shouldn't help Jason out. For his money's sake. 

"Might just do that." Jason said, puffing the smoke out of his lips and nose, then threw the cancer stick onto the ground to squish it with his shoe. He left his friend to head over to the library of the school as his eyes scanned every place he passed to look out for the freshman. 

As he entered the library, his gaze roamed around the large room and went past the few students sitting at the tables, then stopped to land on a familiar figure sitting alone at one of the tables surrounded by books as a smile was drawn to his lips. There Drake was, with his cute glasses sitting on his nose. 

With big steps he reached him, allowing himself to sit across from him at the table. He dropped his backpack on the ground with that charming grin of his once the younger looked up at him. His surprise was clearly visible. 

And so was the little blush. 

_Got him._

"What are you up to?" Jason asked as he nodded towards the open book and Tim's notes. 

"I'm learning for my math exam next Monday." Tim replied, taking Jason by surprise while watching him expectantly. Jason either never learned or barely started to learn for an exam a few days before he had to take it but there Drake was, learning for something like that a week earlier. 

"I'm impressed." Jason had to say that, since he was. He never had that much motivation. 

Speaking of math, he was bad at it. Roy and Dick had also pointed out that Tim was smart. Maybe he could ask him to teach him some things even though he probably never had this topic in class before. 

"You think you could help out a lost cause? I'm shit at math." 

Tim stared at him and his lips were parted and _god damn_ did Jason want to lean across the table and nip on his lips until they were dark and swollen. 

"You're doing something I don't know about in your class though." The smaller pointed out as he lifted his pencil to chew on it though gestured for him to take out his book. Jason smirked as he took out his book and flipped through the pages until he found something that looked familiar. He handed Drake his math book. 

While Tim was busy reading the text explaining how the formulas worked (or some other bullshit, Jason didn't really care) Jason, once again, took the opportunity to stare at him and take in his pretty features. 

He liked the way Tim looked. The way his long eyelashes cast shadows on his pink cheeks, the way he licked and bit on his lip every once in a while, the way his slender finger pushed his glasses up his nose, the way he tugged a strand of his hair behind his ear. The way— 

"Ah, I get it. It's easy." The student spoke, pulling Jason's attention back to the matter at hand. 

"Really?" Jason snorted and Drake nodded while he pulled on the empty chair beside him. 

"Come sit here. I'll explain it to you." The smaller hummed. Jason did as he was told, seating himself beside the younger and maybe he pushed himself on the chair more towards Tim to put an unnecessarily small distance between them as he placed one arm on the back of Tim's chair. 

A smirk formed on his lips once he saw the raven haired male blush due to their close proximity. If he chanced to look at him their faces would nearly touch and Jason liked the idea of that. 

Drake began to explain him the basics, but his efforts were probably a waste. Jason was only halfway listening to him. Most of his attention wasn't directed towards the subject but rather towards his 'tutor' for the day. 

He had to tell himself several times to hold back from just grabbing his chin and kissing him and possibly startle the student. He could only assume that he had never done these kind of things before. He just seemed so shy and innocent, so he didn't want to scare him away from something so good. For the money, of course. 

After Tim explained some more, the topic of their conversation drastically began to change. It first started off with math, then history but it ended with them laughing at each other's old memories or learning each other's favorite food until they were too loud and had to leave the library. 

As Jason drove Tim to his dorm and a comfortable silence filled the car he realized how he actually told Drake a lot of things he normally would only tell Roy or Dick at most. Some of the things had been private, though they just slipped past his lips without asking for permission in order to entertain the younger. Despite that, he couldn't say he didn't like it. It had been... nice. 

After having dropped Tim at his dorm and having returned to his own, he took off everything besides his underwear before he slipped under the blanket of his bed with a lit cigarette in between his fingers. He stared at the ceiling and recalled his good time with Drake. 

He especially couldn't get the sound of his laugh out of his head. 

His beautiful, pretty laugh. It matched his face. 

Day two was over, thus he had five more days to use to attempt to fuck the innocent student.

The days flew by just like that. Jason's new routine consisted of getting up, going to college, finding Tim and spending most of his time with him. Sometimes Jason parted from his friends in order to hang out with Drake during their breaks. He drove him to his dorm most of the time too. At one point Roy had told him that the bet said he should try to fuck him and not date him. He didn't know why he got so upset after his friend had said so. 

He had spent most of his time with Tim after. 

Eventually he had figured out that a week wasn't enough to get in Tim's pants. It took him a long time to convince Roy and Dick to give him time till the end of the month. Trying to fuck a virgin wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. That had been his excuse. 

However, without neither one of Tim and Jason knowing, the younger male was sneaking inside of Jason's heart and becoming a part of his life. The laughter, the stares, the accidental touches and the small meet-ups all started to move into his heart. 

They didn't know about it.

"I enjoyed today." Tim said with that contagious bright smile of his once they were in Jason's car after they paid the bill for their dinner in the fast food restaurant. A 'same here' came from Jason as a reply and he started up the car. This had been their third time meeting up outside of school. It was only Thursday. 

He only had two weeks left until the bet would be over and the loser had to pay the winner. He had to sleep with the younger before the 'deadline'. All he did until now was flirt. He should probably start moving onto him, he had taken enough time to earn his trust. 

"Want to stay over at my dorm?" The question slipped past his lips before he could even think about it. Drake's blush was enough to let him know how he felt about that question. Jason might not show it or admit it to himself, though internally he was blushing even harder even though he shouldn't be. He had had plenty of people over to have a 'sleepover'. This time was no different. 

"I..." the younger began, biting on his bottom lip once more to drive Jason crazy. "Sure, yeah, that— that sounds good. We'll have to go to my dorm to get my things though, Jay." Tim stammered out, the nickname affecting his heart badly. Tim looked at anything but Jason himself out of nervousness. 

His eyebrows furrowed at that. 

"Hey," He said. He was known for acting on impulse, thus he moved a hand to hold Tim's chin gently to turn his head so he would look at him. He couldn't last long without those deep blue eyes looking at him. 

It was completely quiet as they stared at each other, their breathing quiet. Having forgotten about their words just a few seconds ago, Jason allowed his eyes to roam over Tim's beautiful face. 

He was gorgeous.

Only now did he notice the tiny freckles on his cheeks revealing themselves whenever his cheeks turned red. He wanted to touch and kiss every single one of them, he wanted to make him flush and stammer while he did so. 

Jason couldn't help himself when his eyes slid down Tim's face to land on his plump lips. He hated to admit that his heart skipped a beat when the younger bit down onto his lower lip, darkening its color. 

_Fucking hell._

He realized just how hot the inside of his car was now. 

"Y-Yeah?" Drake stammered. He seemed so shy and vulnerable, if Jason would make his move now he probably wouldn't be able to push him away. 

He swallowed thickly. 

"We don't have to take your things. I'm sure my clothes will fit you just fine." Jason said, perhaps he sounded a little too out of breath. 

Though a smirk found its way to his lips when the color of Tim's cheeks turned darker. 

"Al— Alright then," 

Jason pulled away, he knew holding Tim's chin and staring into his eyes for a second longer would be dangerous. 

The drive to his dorm was completely quiet now, both of them too tense to start a conversation. Maybe it was for the best though. 

He parked his car in front of the building, the two of them getting out. Luckily his dorm room was on the first floor, if they would have had to take the elevator he knew for sure they would have left it out of breath. 

Jason unlocked the door, dropping his backpack onto the ground beside the wall. He led the smaller male to his bedroom and rummaged through his closet so he could pick clothes for Tim to wear. The thought of Drake wearing his clothes got him more excited than he should be. 

"There you go." He mumbled under his breath and took out one of his white t-shirt's along with his smallest pair of sweatpants. He doubted it would fit the other student, they had a big difference in size. 

He lowkey hoped it would not fit Tim, though. 

Handing the younger his clothes, Jason showed him where the bathroon was to change his clothes and the impatience shooting through his body once he returned to his bedroom was insane. He paced around his room in circles as he tried to keep the inappropriate thoughts about Tim away from his head. 

It was a difficult thing to do. It really was. 

But Jason was only human, it was his right to give up at some point. He let himself fall on his chair and allowed himself to close his eyes as he finally let thoughts of Tim roam around his mind. 

Right when Jason wanted to enjoy the images of Tim in nothing but his shirt, his eyes flew open when the door opened and just in a matter of seconds his jaw dropped slightly with his eyes widening before traveling down his body. 

Tim looked _gorgeous._

Just like he had wanted, Tim wasn't wearing the sweatpants he had given him. The white tee fit him as if it was a dress. It was almost falling off one of his shoulders and the tee barely reached his knees. Though his dark blush was the cherry on top to bring complete perfection to the way he looked. 

As his eyes traveled back up, they stopped at his beautiful, pale and unmarked neck. He gulped as wild fantasies shot through his head where he pushed Tim onto his bed to just bite and suck on his bare neck until the younger was a whining, shaking mess. 

Jason had to cross his legs to hide something Tim shouldn't see. 

"Uh, this didn't really fit me, Jay," The smaller male started as he lifted the sweatpants Jason had lend him in his hand while saying that fucking nickname. Jason's eyes rose up to Drake's when he spoke, _thank god._ If he hadn't spoken up he didn't know if he would have been able to keep himself in the chair for much longer. 

"That's fine." Jason breathed. When he was sure he calmed himself down enough and he didn't have to hide something anymore, he got to his feet to stop in front of Tim. Maybe he was standing a little bit _too_ close, although he didn't care. Because Tim had to tilt his head all the way back to look up at him and that might have been the cutest shit he had ever seen. 

He reached towards his sweatpants that Tim was holding, his fingers slowly curling against the material whilst the eye contact between them didn't break. Jason held his breath, he couldn't remember how to breathe properly when looking at Tim. 

How the hell could such a little thing have such a big impact on his brain and on something much lower? 

The smaller student was the first one to look away, also breaking most of the tension between them in the process. 

Jason was grateful but hated it at the same time. 

He finally took the sweatpants fully out of his hands while clearing his throat. He had never been this awkward when there was tension between him and someone else, so what the hell was happening to him? He needed to get back to his game. 

"I'll change then. Make yourself comfortable on the bed." He hummed, making Tim nod and sit on his bed. He looked obnoxiously adorable when he sat on one of his legs on the bed. 

Jason smirked as a great idea snuck into his mind. Why not undress in front of him and show him what he had to offer? He moved slowly and temptingly as he took off his shirt to show off his well built chest, trying his best to hide the smirk on his face when he heard Tim's breath hitch. 

His jeans followed his shirt onto the ground so he stood in nothing but his boxers. He could see Tim's eyes moving down to look at his package covered by his boxers. He knew he could be considered pretty big, thus he could tell that the younger male was blushing again. He put on the sweatpants he had taken from Tim, deciding against wearing a shirt. 

"Move over a little." Jason grinned at the deepening blush as he gestured Tim to move to one side of the bed. 

"U-Uh, sure." The cute student stammered and moved open up some space for Jason. He looked so flustered yet beautiful like that. 

"I mean, I can take the couch if that'll make you feel better." Jason offered, though he hoped Tim wouldn't make him do that. He was dying to touch his body even for just a second. 

"No, no, it's fine." Drake replied as his deep blue eyes avoided looking at him. Jason knew that he did so because he was shirtless. He joined the smaller on the bed, moving the covers over them both while letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. 

"Night, Timbo." He breathed, smiling when Tim returned the words in an almost shy manner as he closed his eyes.

It had probably been one of his best sleeps until now. Whenever Tim's leg or foot touched his, it always made a shiver creep down his spine. He could have gone crazy at every light touch of their bodies, however, he thankfully fell asleep in a short amount of time. 

But what he woke up to was his last straw. 

Jason completely froze and held his breath when he woke up. He didn't dare to open his eyes for he could already _feel_ what he would see when opening his eyes. There was a light weight across his bare chest, shoulder and hip and it took him all of his willpower to open his eyes only to have his breath taken away instantly. 

Tim's head was resting on his shoulder with his arm draped over his chest and leg lifted up and spread across his hips. He looked like an angel with the white shirt, though Jason had more interest in looking at the nice part of his body like his thighs. He really wanted to rub his calloused hand over the soft skin of Tim's thigh, preferably while working his hips against him. 

His eyes could see the way the tee was lifted up to reveal the younger's underwear and pale skin of his back and side. He wanted to touch those places with his tongue and teeth while Tim would be under him breathlessly. 

He groaned quietly, he wanted to do so, so much to the innocent tempting angel almost sleeping on top of him. Drake would only be able to cry and shake if Jason were to wake him up with his tongue against his entrance. 

" _Fucking hell_ ," He said through gritted teeth while covering his eyes with his arm, obviously restraining himself with difficulties, as he got hard from Tim just sleeping like this. If his leg would come lower just a little more he would be touching his boner. 

"Fuck," He breathed as he sat up slightly. He was careful while taking Tim's arm and gently moved it off of himself, doing the same with his leg and head without waking him up. He needed to relieve himself as fast as possible. 

In a hurry he headed to the bathroom, then locked the door behind himself so Tim's innocent eyes wouldn't see him with his hand on his cock. He turned on the water of the shower, sat on the toilet lid to jerk himself off. Restrained groans came past his lips as he imagined Drake panting, whining and shaking underneath him. 

He usually didn't finish so quickly. God, the things Tim was doing to him. 

After he cleaned everything up, he headed back to the bedroom in order to wake the sleeping beauty up so they could head over to the school. 

What Jason could admit was that he liked it when Tim went to school wearing his t-shirt.

Jason stopped his car in front of the building of Tim's dorm. They had spent most of their time at the little fair in Gotham's heart which took place every year around the same time. It mostly was a lovers fair rather than a fair with friends, though they enjoyed it nevertheless. Besides, Jason didn't mind that it was a lovers fair. No, no, he _loved_ it because it really felt like Tim and he had been a couple. Something he wanted so badly. 

After each passing day, Jason had realized his growing attachment and weird feelings towards the shorter. He had been in denial at first because _he shouldn't be falling for Tim._ But hell, how could he not? He was everything Jason would ever want in a person even if Tim didn't really look like it. And he was just so amazing. Everything he did proved more and more that humanity didn't deserve the gift known as Tim. Tim showed him that there was still a part of humanity and the society that was worth everything. 

Once he had been through with denial, acceptance and want flooded his mind. Jason wanted to do everything with Tim. Kiss him, cuddle him, laugh with him, sleep with him and make him feel wanted because he was. Jason wanted him so badly, he would kill just to have him. It should sound like a bad thing. It didn't. Not to Jason. He would do anything for Tim, to get his precious heart. 

It was past midnight, neither of them had to worry about another car coming their way. Even if one would eventually come, there was plenty of space for it to drive past them. 

When he shut off the engine, he turned his head towards Tim and said male was already looking at him with that smile of his that got Jason's legs and heart shaking. 

He swallowed thickly as he stared at the beauty before him. He felt so warm and whole whenever he spent time with Tim, got to hear his little laughs or see his pretty eyes and lips. It was crazy to think that he only had talked to him for money in the beginning and now it was... so, so _different._ He talked to Tim because he liked his presence, talked to Tim because of the way he made him believe that he actually deserved to have this happiness with him. 

He could never possibly tell him that all of the things between them started because of a stupid bet. Jason knew it would break Tim's heart. He didn't want to hurt the precious soul that had been nothing but kind to him. 

He didn't have to tell Tim about the bet. He could let his friends know that he caught feelings for Tim. They would understand and drop the bet. Tim never had to know about it. 

Everything could turn out okay. 

Jason didn't have to feel so anxious. 

His eyes didn't look away from Tim's. He could see the smaller's lips moving, clearly saying something but it all never reached his ears as he tried to decide whether he should give in to the temptation that had been torturing him for weeks. 

Jason slowly sat up in his seat as he watched Tim's lips 

He didn't know how much longer he could wait. 

He had always been impatient. 

Jason placed his hand on the back of Tim's neck, slow enough to let him know what was about to come. He closed his eyes as he pushed Tim's head _closer_ to himself while parting his lips and leaning in. 

Jason's eyebrows furrowed when there was something in the way of their lips touching. 

It was Tim's hand, clasped over Jason's mouth. 

"I was expecting this, you know," Tim started off slowly as he gently pushed Jason away from himself, untangling his body from his hold. Jason, to be honest, had expected Tim's movements to be aggressive and panicked. Instead, he pulled away from Jason rather gently. "Did you really think playing nicely would make me fall for your tricks? Did you think you could fool me like a kid?" 

"Tim, wha—" 

"You know what's funny, Jason? It's crazy, but just a _minute_ ago I felt ashamed for thinking all you wanted was to sleep with me for money. For a bet. I even wanted to apologize to you for thinking that the whole time. I wouldn't be able to sleep like this because I wouldn't stop feeling guilty for thinking badly of you," Tim snorted, it sounded so broken and Jason's heart clenched at the sound alone. 

"Please, I—" 

"I feel _so_ fucking stupid for believing you. Still, I'm pretty... disappointed in you." Tim laughed humorlessly and opened the door to carefully get out of Jason's car. "But I... I had fun tonight. If the bet would have been on someone else, you would have gotten laid tonight. Shame that you wasted your precious time and money on me." 

When Tim was about to close the door, Jason expected him to slam the door shut with all of his might and make him flinch. Tim surprised him as he always did, closing the door gently and slowly, barely making a sound. Jason watched Tim walk around the car and head to the building as his brain still processed everything Tim had said to him. He was unable to move and follow him. 

Then Tim was at the door, opening it. That was when Jason finally realized what was happening and quickly stepped out of his car, calling for the raven haired male. Though he never even turned after hearing Jason's voice. 

"Let me explain!" Jason yelled. He knew there wasn't anything he could explain. "Tim!" 

But Tim didn't listen as he stepped into the building and let the entrance door of the building close after him while leaving Jason alone on the street. 

"Tim, please!" Jason tried with desparation even after the door closed, deeply hoping for it to open again. It never did. Tim didn't want to listen to his excuses. 

"Fuck!" Jason cursed loudly, sliding his fingers into his hair and tugging on his strands harshly. He had fucked up so, so bad. How the hell did Tim know about the bet? And since when did he know? 

_Still I'm pretty... disappointed in you._

That one sentence was played on repeat in Jason's head to drive him crazy. The image of the sad smile on Tim's lips couldn't get out of Jason's head either, determined to torment him for the rest of the night and for probably much longer. 

Jason was disappointed in himself too...

The water wasn't able to wash away the memories of the night before. 

Tim could still feel where Jason's hands had touched him, every spot he touched was itching underneath his skin and he hoped he would stop feeling his hands on him but he knew the feeling would stay there for much longer. 

Jason was a first class asshole and he definitely acted like one, making a bet to use his body for money. It's just every time they had spent together and when Jason touched him like that, Tim hadn't wanted to get out of the car and leave. And that was the first sign for him to go. He couldn't fall for Jason. He _couldn't._ Anyone but him. 

It was just... Jason. And his stupid smirks when he pretended not to understand what he explained to him, and lame excuses to hang out, and his annoying teasing, and his tight hugs, and his rough fingers on his soft skin. How he felt contentment with just the press of his head against Jason's chest. How could he stop wanting all that now after knowing what it was like to have it? 

But this was the right thing to do, Tim told himself. Because this was also _Jason_ with his demeaning laughs, with his way of just crushing people's feelings, with his carelessness and ego and pride. Though he couldn't convince himself to get up and _move._ To get up and get out of his shell to show him that he was fine without him, that he didn't _fall_ for his tricks, as if everything about Jason wasn't engraved in his head. 

Just like that the hours passed by with Tim sitting in his room. 

For a few hours, Tim doubted everything he had accused Jason of ever doing. Maybe he had been genuine. Perhaps Jason really had interest to spend time with someone like him and maybe their relationship wasn't based on sex and money just like his friend Conner had told him when overhearing Jason's conversation with his friends. 

Tim held onto the hope that he was wrong until the evening came around. Then, he hated himself for ever thinking something so foolish. Holding out for a lover who was never real to begin with was something foolish all by itself. He finally realized that he merely had childish expectations that only belonged in books. 

A shaky breath slipped past his lips as Tim gripped onto the sheets tightly and squeezed his eyes shut. 

The tears still slid down his cheeks.

Almost a week since he had last seen Tim, and Jason was worried about him to the core. He had called Tim over twenty times and had left more than fifty messages to no avail. Tim didn't bother to answer his calls or answer any of his messages. He didn't even _read_ them. 

Tim's painfully true words were still shooting through his head over and over and over again. He was good at guilt-tripping someone when they deserved it. And god did Jason deserve to live with the guilt. 

Jason had already prepared a monolog in his head to talk things out with Tim, to explain that the bet was true but that he actually _fell_ for him and every little thing that he did. Though his hope was being crushed after each passing day because he never saw Tim around the school. Tim was good at hiding when he didn't want to be found and his friends didn't feel sorry for him enough to say where he was. Jason was desperate. 

He was well aware that he was an asshole, no, he was more than that and there was little to no reason for Tim to forgive him. He deserved better than Jason, deserved someone who appreciated him from the very beginning and valued him enough to keep him from getting hurt while Jason deserved to suffer from the painful guilt eating him up from the inside. But Jason wanted to be selfish too, he wanted Tim to forgive him so he could cradle him in his arms and make him feel loved. 

He scraped at his knuckles as he gritted his teeth. There was no point for him to wait in front of Tim's locker, he knew he wouldn't show up anyway. And if someone else showed up like usual, it would be one of his friends who didn't bother to pity his desperate state. Though there was small piece inside of him that believed someone would show up. Either to tell him off or listen to him. And he was okay with that, all he wanted was to know whether Tim was _okay,_ whether he was eating and sleeping well. 

"You again?" 

Jason's eyes snapped up to lock onto the shorter male. He knew it was Tim's friend, he had seen the two around each other most of the time. 

"He's doing okay." 

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding until the student lessened his worries as if he could read his mind. But now that he got a taste of hearing about Tim, he wanted to know more. 

"Why isn't he coming here?" Jason asked Tim's friend without bothering to hide his desperation to get answers to questions he had for almost a week. When nothing came from the student, Jason's face fell a tad more. 

"It's because of me, isn't it?" 

"I wouldn't want to show up here either if someone would have made a bet that included me." 

Jason looked to his feet, they appeared to be more interesting than Tim's friend whose face was utterly cold. He heard the sound of the locker opening to take out a few books from Tim's classes for the day. And it looked like the student was done talking to him, thus after waiting a moment for something to happen, he slowly turned on his heels. 

"Room 0719." 

_What?_

He turned around slightly to look at Tim's friend, facing the shorter male who had a look of annoyance written across his face. 

"That's his dorm. You know where that is." 

It wasn't a question, it was a fact. Jason had watched Tim step into the same building countless times whenever he dropped him off and now his friend was telling him his room number. 

"Go before you make me regret telling you." 

He fully turned around this time to sprint down the hallway and towards Tim's door without letting himself breathe. His lungs were burning, his heart was pounding and his legs were aching, all of them begging him to stop and calm down but Jason ignored them all. He had to go to Tim, he had to prove him he fell for him and if he wouldn't forgive him after that, then fine. But he just needed to tell him that or else he would always carry the burden. 

He was repeating his monolog over and over again as he hastily entered the building, the entrance door falling shut behind him. He hurried up the stairs as his eyes jumped from door to door and his chest heaved. 

Jason stopped dead in his tracks when he read 0719 on one of the doors, his violent heartbeat increasing and his breathing coming to an end for a moment like a deer caught in headlight. 

Tim was right behind that door and his fingers itched to feel his soft skin again, itched to ruffle his hair and hold him close. But he needed to apologize and explain first, and only if Tim forgave him he would be able to hold him. If he never wanted to see his face again, Jason would hate for that to be the case so desperately, he could never stay with Tim if he didn't want him to— just like he could never kiss him and hold him if it wasn't what he truly wanted. 

Jason only realized that he had knocked on the door when the door swung open, his fist still raised in ths air, and his eyes landed on Tim's face as he lowered his hand. And he couldn't remember the last time he saw someone look so broken. 

Tim had grown thinner than he already was, the puffy eyes and bags under his beautiful tired eyes shoved the dagger into his chest because _he_ did this to him, _he_ was the reason why Tim was this vulnerable and he would never forgive himself for making Tim suffer like that. 

The huff that came from Tim next only drove the dagger deeper in his heart. 

"Tim, wait!" 

Jason quickly pushed his foot between the door and the frame when the smaller had attempted to shut the door in his face, moving his head so he could look into the gap to look at Tim's face with so much desperation. He was wracking his brain for something, _anything_ to keep Tim from closing that door on him, from facing an awful reality he didn't want to experience. 

"Please, let me explain," He basically begged him, his eyes locking with Tim's and searching for the glint in his eyes that always had him shaking. But he was just staring at a void. 

"You're still trying to win the bet? That's impressive." Tim said with a bitter smile on his face that just added even more salt to Jason's wounds. But he was begging Tim with his eyes to stop thinking he was still trying to get the money because he didn't give a damn about it anymore. 

"I'm not, Tim, please I— just please let me explain," He tried again, his hands gripping tightly onto the doorframe because he was sure he would fall over if he didn't. 

When Tim let out a huff and actually shut up, it was a good sign. The problem with that was that right when Tim was willing to hear him out and let him explain, Jason forgot all of the words he wanted to say to him. The apology, explanation and confession he had in his mind were all gone and Jason just stared at the miserable looking boy in front of him with parted lips, nothing coming from him despite having so much to say. 

After a minute Tim's eyes turned to him again for a second to see Jason opening and closing his mouth as if he forgot how to talk. He took it that Jason didn't have anything to say in the end, even though he fought so hard for a chance to explain himself. 

With a quiet snort, Tim looked away again, the sad smile Jason wanted to take away still on his lips. 

"You got it all wrong," Jason finally managed to whisper, voice quiet. Tim looked back up at Jason in slight surprise, since he had never heard Jason sound so small during the time they had spent together.

When Tim parted his lips, Jason could already hear what he was about to say and beat him to it. 

"Yes, the bet is true," He started with a thick swallow, his mind trying to gather the right words sprawled all around it to still present an explanation and apology. 

"And yes, at first I only talked to you because I wanted to win the bet, as much as I hate myself for it and I'm sorry." He continued with a heavy breath and saw the way Tim's eyebrows furrowed in more confusion than fury as he looked away again. Though he also saw the pain he had caused him reflect in his eyes, Jason wanted to beat himself up for it. 

"But Tim," He started off, making the male look back up at him and if only he could wrap his arms around him and hold his chin. "I wasn't acting. I hadn't been acting ever since we first hung out together. All of it was real, _you_ made it real and I loved all of it. And as we did that, I started to think about everything else. Holding you, kissing you, valuing you," He breathed. 

"I know I am an asshole and much more," He whispered. "And I liked being that, I was fine with it, until I started to spend time around you. You made me see that I can also be better than that when I'm with _you."_ He continued, closing his eyes for a second before he looked at Tim again. "Look, I-I'm not good at this, but I enjoy every second I spend with you and I know that I will enjoy my life with you by my side. And I can't help but want to be selfish. I want to enjoy my life, I just want to enjoy it all with you." He said, taking a deep breath. 

"And Tim, you can still hate me after this because I deserve it, but I just have to say it or else I'll fucking explode. I love the way you bite on your pen and lip when you're thinking too hard, love the way you randomly scrunch your nose, love when you tug a strand behind your ear, love how you push your glasses up your nose whenever they slide down too much, I love every little thing you do, Tim, because I love you." 

Once he spilled all of his emotions out, he saw how Tim's cheeks were red and tears dropped down his cheeks and Jason didn't want to see him cry. He wanted to see him laugh. And as much as he wanted to reach out for him and comfort him, he didn't know if Tim would want that, so he just stood there in pain as he watched Tim break in front of him, letting out all of the bottled up feelings inside of him. 

Jason's eyes widened in hope when Tim fully opened the door before falling into his arms as sobs erupted from. He wasted no time and had his arms around his shaking frame immediately, hiding his nose in Tim's hair as he tightly held onto him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. 

They didn't know how long they stood there like that but none of them clearly cared. Because the agonizing pain they went through was finally over and done with. 

"It's okay," Jason whispered into Tim's hair, his hand rubbing his back softly for comfort with the smaller in his arms, even after they had moved onto Tim's bed. He could finally hold him and it already was too much. 

"I'm sorry," Jason breathed against the smaller's hair again and they held onto each other as if the other would disappear the second they let go. That wouldn't happen, both of them knew that, but it was such a moment of comfort, relief and happiness that they couldn't help it. 

Tim was quiet as he rested between Jason's legs and against his chest. 

After some time passed, Jason noticed how the smaller's breath had evened out and slowed down, showing him he was fast asleep while being cuddled up against him and Jason would be lying if he said his heart didn't just melt. This was too much of a special moment for him because sleeping on top of someone was something so precious that he didn't believe that he deserved. Perhaps it was something normal to everyone else, but to Jason it was different. 

"Goodnight, Tim," He whispered.

Tim scrunched his nose when the faint smell of pancakes floated around him, his eyes fluttering open as he took in his environment. 

Memories of the day before flashed through his mind and his eyebrows furrowed when he realized he wasn't laying against a firm chest with strong arms around him. Instead, his head rested against his pillow with his body neatly tucked under the blanket. 

He sat up to head to the small kitchen where the delicious smell came from, silent on his feet. He stood at the doorframe when he saw Jason in front of the stove with the pan in his hand, beside him a plate full with pancakes. The small dining table was neatly covered with everything to eat for breakfast. Bacon and eggs, toasts, tomatoes, sausages. Everything was there and he was so, so confused. 

"Morning." 

Tim blinked himself back to reality when Jason turned to smile at him, making his heart flutter in excitement and nervousness. He had experienced Jason like this so many times, but this time was completely different because now he knew Jason didn't put on an act. This was Jason's normal behavior and smile and it was enough to leave him flustered. 

He stepped over to Jason in order to take a look at the pancakes he was making. 

"This really is too much for me, Jay." Tim said and looked up at Jason when the man just snorted as if he had said something completely and utterly wrong. 

"No, nothing can ever be too much for you. You deserve it all and even more. But I only have two arms." Jason replied charmingly and managed to get a small laugh out of him before a comfortable silence spread between them. Tim bit his lip as he thought about Jason's confession. Jason had told him that he _loved_ him. Not like but _love._ He knew he didn't deserve it. 

"Hey, about yesterday," He started off, fidgeting his fingers as his mind attempted to fabricate the right words. He definitely knew that he returned his feelings because he could count every single one of Jason's habits, which he memorized because of how many timed he found himself staring at him. But putting it into words was something entirely else. 

Jason looked down at him and the look in his eyes was so soft. He looked at him like he was the whole world. His eyes didn't urge him to talk, didn't beg him to say those three special words back. Jason wasn't expecting anything from him. But Tim still felt the need to say them, he knew Jason was craving it even though he didn't show it. He couldn't have him suffer. 

"I love you too." Tim said in the end, keeping it simple. He could elaborate on that to Jason later, right now saying only that was enough for both of them. And the smile he got from Jason set his heart racing. 

Jason swallowed thickly, he hadn't expected those words from Tim but hearing them now gave him a new feeling he wasn't familiar with yet, though he enjoyed it. He turned off the stove to turn to face Tim fully, lifting his hand slightly. When he got an approving nod from Tim, allowing him to touch him, all of his worries melted away instantly. 

He was careful when he lifted his hand to gently comb it through Tim's soft hair and caress his cheek. His chest stung as he examined his tired and swollen eyes, though he swore to himself to never be the cause of those tired and sad eyes ever again. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, his voice nothing but low as a whisper while his heart beat wildly in his chest and his cheeks heated up just like Tim's own. And Jason didn't know it was possible but he looked even more beautiful and stunning than he already was. 

"Always." Was Tim's answer, his tone mirrowing Jason's, turning his legs to jelly. He was aware that he didn't deserve any of this, but he couldn't make himself reject all of this when Tim was so sure and willing. 

Jason would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of kissing Tim before. He maybe had an unhealthy obsession with Tim's plush lips and it felt so surreal that he would feel those beautiful lips on his own. Jason starts leaning in with his eyes locked on those perfect lips. 

He stopped when their faces were only inches apart. 

"Are you sure about this?" He breathed, his voice barely above a whisper, warm breath on Tim's lips, although he would be dying if Tim changed his mind now. 

_"Yes."_

It was Tim who closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. 

Jason was quick to return the kiss. Each soft drag of their lips, trembling and hesitant like it was their first kiss just fueled Jason to shower Tim with kisses. 

Jason moved his hands around Tim's waist, just carefully holding him against his chest and he was careful as he kissed Tim as if the other could easily break. 

Tim tasted like coffee and everything was so soft. Plush. The noises they were making, Tim's small caresses against his chest, everything was making it all the more perfect. 

Jason tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss, but so that it was still soft and slow, hands itching to hold Tim tighter. He pulled away once both needed to breathe, only taking a second before he locked their lips back together. 

A low groan came from Jason when he felt Tim's tongue against his lips and he parted them to wrap his own tongue against his. A shiver ran down his spine when one of Tim's hands slid up his chest to rest against his jaw instead as they explored the new territory. 

This definitely wasn't Tim's first kiss. He seemed so experienced with the way he moved his lips and tongue and Jason hated the thought of Tim doing this with someone else. 

They pulled away when both were out of breath once more, but Jason moved to press his forehead against Tim's as they breathed against each other's lips. 

"You're amazing," He breathed, his heart fluttering when Tim giggled breathlessly in return. He wanted to hear that sound over and over again. 

He opened his eyes because he knew he would see a beautiful angel in front of him. He couldn't help the small smile when he found Tim already looking back at him with a glint of something he couldn't put a finger on in his beautiful eyes. 

Tim was leaning in again with parted lips, his fingers curling against Jason's shirt as he never looked away from Jason's eyes. This was the first time Tim looked at him like that and it made him swallow thickly. 

"I want you," Tim whispered after he moved closer just enough to let their wet lips brush against each other and Jason didn't know how he was still standing, because this was a side of Tim Jason certainly didn't know about. 

Tim pressed his lips against his. 

They stood like that, frozen. Lips pressed against each other and breaths held. 

_And then._

Jason groaned low in his chest and everything changed drastically. 

He pulled back, cupping Tim's other cheeks with his hands before he slammed their lips together. 

Tim's gasp was swallowed by the kiss while Jason's lips roughly moved against his. Tim tried to keep up, pushing back as hard as he could. He lifted his hand to tangle his fingers in his hair. 

Jason tilted Tim's head back, moving him around the way he liked it and the new position forced a moan out of the younger as he pulled on Jason's hair to press him against him even more. 

Jason feels like his skin and insides were burning up. He had imagined this scenario countless of times before and now it was actually happening. But the imagination was nothing compared to the real thing. 

_Tim trusts you, for some reason._

Jason nipped on Tim's soft lips, still not pulling away as the kiss turned messy because he couldn't get enough, and Tim seemed to be on the same page. He was moaning and whimpering into his mouth. 

_He gave you a second chance._

Jason's hands moved on their own accord, abandoning Tim's face to grab onto something much softer. He squeezed his ass, erupting another moan from Tim, before his hands moved over his bare thighs. His skin was as smooth as he thought it would be. He could spent all day just kissing and marking Tim's thighs. 

_I feel so fucking stupid for believing you._

Jason played with the hem of Tim's shirt as he couldn't believe that he was getting what he had been waiting for all along, and Tim was even the one initiating it. 

_Still, I'm pretty... disappointed in you._

Jason groaned and pulled away, hands leaving Tim's body. 

"What...?" 

"I— I can't," He breathed out and took a step back, lifting his hands and curling them into fists a few times as he turned around. If he didn't do anything to distract himself, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. 

_"Why?"_ Tim asked in a whine and he sounded so out of breath and sinful that Jason had to rub his hands across his face to keep himself together. 

"I can't, I _want_ to but no. No." Jason said, trying to calm down so he could think properly because if he didn't, he could fuck up if he said the wrong things. 

"I don't want you to think I said all of that just to sleep with you and get the money." He explained as he leaned back against the kitchen counter and gripped onto it. "It's not _fair."_

"I wouldn't think that—" 

"We don't know that." Jason interrupted Tim's desperate answer, refusing to look at him because he would lose the control over himself and just jump him. "And I want to prove you that I don't care about the bet or fucking you. All I care about is you." He said and closed his eyes. 

After a long pause, Tim spoke. 

"Okay." 

Jason finally looked back at Tim with a soft look in his eyes. He was sure he cooled down enough, so he moved to pull Tim against him so he would look up at him as he lifted a hand to tug a strand behind Tim's ear. "Don't think I don't want you, because I do. I just want you to know that I'm sincere." He breathed. 

"I know." Tim said and pecked his lips, proving Jason once again that he didn't deserve Tim to be so understanding and forgiving. 

"Now sit down, don't distract me again and let me finish the pancakes." He teased, pinching Tim's side to make him laugh and move. 

They had been laughing messes during breakfast, teasing each other or talking about when they caught feelings for the other. They didn't even have to think before words spilled out of their mouths. It was so easy to keep the conversation going with Tim. 

It had been the best breakfast Jason ever had. Yet. 

The rest of the day passed by with the two of them either cuddling or kissing each other. Jason didn't dare to leave Tim's dorm for the day and the smaller wouldn't want anything else. They ignored the texts and calls, just enjoying each other's company. 

It had been the best day Jason ever had. Yet. 

Because he knew his best day would be the day both of them would say _'yes'._


End file.
